Rei Unleashed
by gunman
Summary: Rei and Shinji go on a date. Misato tortures Kensuke. And Section 2 steps up. ShinjiRei. Major OOC. Rated for violence. Genre may not be right. Chapter 5 up now!
1. Chapter 1

**REI UNLEASHED**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Real Sad.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo Ikari was a man who didn't think about small things. He didn't think anything about how he had forsaken his own son. He didn't think anything about how he manipulated and used Ritsuko Akagi and her mother. He didn't think anything about the welfare or happiness of the rest of the human race, or even if he was sure that SEELE throw him to the wolves willingly.

And he didn't think anything about Rei Ayanami paying him an unexpected visit.

That was... until she front flipped towards him, leaped onto his desk, and threw a strong kick to his face that knocked him out of his chair and to the side.

Severely underestimating the blue-haired girl cost Gendo any advantage he might have had, as Rei pounced on him and jammed her fingers into a spots between his right shoulder and chest, and the left side of his neck.

Gendo was paralyzed as the pressure points did their job. However, he could still feel as Rei took advantage of that fact and repetitively punched and kicked him in the face, stomach, groin and knees. She was stronger than he anticipated, causing his face to bruise up from pain rather quickly. She stopped after about five minutes, which is when Gendo started talking.

"You cannot... do this, Rei!" he gasped as soon as she halted.

"Cannot? Cannot!" she gripped the front of his shirt with her left hand and slapped him across the face with her right. "I CAN!" she shouted, uncharacteristically.

"I... created you!" he said, trying in vain to speak.

"Yet you cannot control me." she slapped him again. "What does that say about you?"

"I am the supreme commander of NERV!" he choked.

"Actually, you are not." she said with total seriousness, her tone calm and even.

"What?"

"You are **not** the supreme commander of NERV anymore."

"What... are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when you signed the forms that listed you as my legal guardian?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied, clearly remembering that little farce to make Rei seem like a person in the eyes of everyone else.

"Do you remember the proviso in those forms that states in the event of your death, all assets and holdings you possessed would become mine?"

Gendo was not liking where this was going. When he didn't say anything, Rei continued.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned of this, as well as the fact that NERV, as a private organization, despite being UN sanctioned, was one of your holdings."

Gendo's eyes widened, a mixture of fear and confusion in them. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut regarding the fact he was still _alive_.

"I find it odd that you would have provided for my future, since you had no intention of letting me live past the 16th Angel."

Rei drug Gendo over to the desk and propped him up against it, stimulating a part of his arm so that he could move it. But only from his right elbow to his hand. The rest of his arm was as good as dead.

"With the assistance of the Magi, the coercion of several record keepers, and exchanging favors with the sub-commander and Dr Akagi, I have had you declared dead." she said with a small amused grin.

"WHAT?" he shouted in disbelief.

"The memo has been circulated through all of NERV and sent to the UN."

"WHAT?" he cried again.

_Is he hard of hearing?_ She thought. "Gendo Ikari died due to an allergic reaction to salted peanuts." she said, reciting the key sentence of the report word for word. The grim man suddenly realized that Rei did know too much about him. "There is a death certificate, an autopsy report, and a burial plot."

_Burial Plot?_ "You **can't** be serious!"

Rei pulled an official piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it, shoving it into Gendo's hand. The man started to shake as he realized that she spoke the truth.

"It is truly amazing what you can accomplish by mail, especially when it concerns a man who almost never leaves a gigantic underground top secret organization to socialize with the public."

_Damn it! Anonymity really is a bitch! _He mentally groaned. "Why are you betraying me, Rei? After everything I have done for you!"

"That is why I betray you, Gendo." she said. "You have given me nothing but loneliness, and pain, and suffering, a life of servitude and blind obedience, a purpose without happiness or love."

"I have loved you." he feebly said.

"No. You do not love _me._ You love HER. You crafted _me_ in HER image, created _me_ for the purpose of reuniting with HER. In doing so would have resulted in _my_ death, only to be resurrected in the Room of Gauf to endure more suffering and anguish. A person can only take so much."

"You are not a person." he spat in defiance.

"Your opinion does not matter to me now." she said, truly not caring, and slapped him again.

Fed up with this, Gendo decided to play his trump card.

"SEELE will not stand for this." he said.

"SEELE is of little concern." she replied.

Gendo looked at her warily. She had taken care of them too?

"What do..."

"I have turned over the essential aspects of the cloning process to them. They are currently using it to clone for themselves new bodies. In this way, they will achieve their goal of avoiding a mortal death. Of course such an undertaking will require a large amount of funding, mostly for their younger selves to 'officially' take over for them, so their plans for Instrumentality have been abandoned. A less costly means of achieving their ends."

Despite himself, Gendo had to agree with that. With Instrumentality no longer their only option, SEELE wouldn't have to finish the Mass-Produced Eva's, there would be no attack on NERV, and no paying off the JSSDF to do the attacking. He knew this because it's the sort of thing he would do.

"And what of their belief that it is their destiny to reunite all of mankind?" Gendo asked.

"Instrumentality was their means of avoiding death, yet that is what it would have come to anyway. I simply gave them an easier, cheaper, yet still viable way to accomplish their goals, and the old men as you all them, changed their opinions rather quickly." she explained.

Gendo could now see his plans disintegrating before his eyes. For without SEELE's assistance for his own purposes, his plan to reunite with Yui were slowly falling away.

"So who am I now? You've had me declared dead, but you haven't killed me. So..."

"You are now Ginza Rokubungi, Gendo Ikari's second cousin, a low-level NERV employee who has a history of schizophrenic persecutions and a mild identity crisis." she said, producing another piece of paper that had an unshaven picture of him on it, a new name and all relevant information. There was even a small section of the paper that said, 'has undergone plastic surgery to emulate appearance of second cousin. Recommend surveillance for safety of self.'

Gendo's eyes widened in utter flabbergastery. Not only had his identity been changed, but now he had been declared mentally unbalanced and had undergone plastic surgery to look like himself.

"You cannot get away with this! The Magi..."

"Confirm all this." she said, placing a print out from the super computer in his hands. "As I said, it is truly amazing what you can accomplish by mail." Rei smiled. _And a little reprogramming_.

"You still had me employed with NERV?" he asked with disbelief.

"The better to keep an eye on you. And watch you squirm."

His lip turned up into a sneer. "And just what sort of job would you have such a man preform?"

"A position in which you could not possibly do anything potentially harmful to anyone."

"And that would be..."

Rei smiled.

"Gofer."

He looked at her incredulously.

"Gofer?"

"Yes. Go for this, go for that. You're basically an errand boy to be closely monitored by Section 2 due to your mental instability. The only reason Ginza Rokubungi obtained this position, was because of the request granted by the former commander, who is currently deceased."

"That's nepotism! No one would condoned that." he spat again.

"Gendo Ikari would. After all, he gave his son command of a giant robot. I will continue to honor this request, on his behalf as the new commander."

The man growled. "And what makes you think that anyone will accept _you_ as the new Commander?"

"The fact that I am generally more well-liked by the majority of NERV, but mostly due to the fact I have just authorized an increase in the pay of every NERV employee."

"Increase?"

"Twice their usual pay when they worked under you."

_Damn she **has** thought of everything._ He thought with some pride. But his mild grin turned into a frown when he realized something. "Wait. What... favors.. did you exchange with Fuyutsuki?"

Rei smiled. "I arranged for a pair of Yui clones to be made for him."

"YOU WHAT?" he roared with clear outrage. If he could move, he would have been bouncing off the walls with anger.

"Perfect genetic replication, no infusion of Lilith's DNA, and with memory implants to make them love him." she explained.

"Love... him?" he gasped.

"Yes. The Sub-Commander was in love with Yui. Did you not know that?"

Gendo paled. Was that the **real** reason the old man agreed to work with him?

"They have been very attentive to his... needs." she explained.

"Needs?" he looked confused.

"The sub-commander may be old, but even he gets the occasional itch."

_I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know_. He repeated over and over in his head, trying to get that ungodly image out of his mind. "And I suppose you preformed the same service for Dr Akagi?"

"No. To secure her assistance, I agreed to find her a more suitable lover."

He looked at her as if he'd just been insulted. "I, beg, your, pardon?"

"You know you never really... 'got her off'? You did know that, right?" she asked. "As it stands I have compiled a list of several suitable and much more compatible single men who are looking for a woman like Dr Akagi. You would be surprised how many people find intelligence attractive."

_That's one of the reasons I married Yui. _He fumed. "Why are you doing this, Rei? What do you want?" he finally asked.

Rei leaned down, gripped the man's collar, and jerked him up to face her.

"I want one thing, Rokubungi. I want **Shinji**." she said in a calm and even tone.

Now he was really confused. "Shin-ji? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, bitch!" she spat, slapping him across the face, something she was continuously enjoying. "It is because of you that _he_ has suffered. It is because of you that _I_ have suffered. It seems only right that we should find happiness... together."

And this was the truth, Rei wanted Shinji because he was kinder to her than any other had been.

The way he was concerned for her, how he kept staring at her, how he had kept extending his hand in friendship to her when others had given up, had touched the girl in ways she never knew were possible. Simple actions that had awoken within her a torrent of emotions she longed to keep.

To that end, she sought to remove the only obvious obstacle to her own happiness.

Gendo Ikari. (Now Ginza Rokubungi)

"You are insane? You are cloned from the DNA of his own mother. It would be incest." Ginza said.

"Again you are wrong. The level of DNA from Yui Ikari is not high enough for the pair of us to be considered actually related. You only used enough to give me her physical appearance. To that effect, I am no more related to Shinji than I am Pilot Sohryu or Major Katsuragi."

Again, Gendo/Ginza was confused, but light was starting to glimmer.

"Let me understand this. You assumed command of NERV, had me declared dead, stripped me of my identity, made me a low-level mentally unbalanced peon, all so you could sleep with my son?"

Rei slapped him again. "He is not your son anymore, Rokubungi. But yes. I have done all this so that Shinji and I can be together."

"If that was all you wanted, you could have asked."

"You didn't even give me hot water in my run down apartment, saying it was irrelevant, despite my numerous requests and obvious discomfort. Therefore, the request for a relationship with Shinji-kun would have been met with immediate rejection."

Again Gendo found no flaw in Rei's logic. He would have rejected such a request as he had nothing to gain from something like that.

Just then, Section-2 arrived and gripped Ginza's arms, pulling him up to face the child commander.

"Do you like your little pet now that she is off your leash?" she whispered into his ear before she poked him in the chest once more, un-paralyzing him, then waved her hand to dismiss the guards and the gofer. "And make sure he receives a shave and a haircut."

"Yes, commander." the guards said as they took the struggling man away.

"UNHAND ME! I AM THE COMMANDER! UNHAND ME AT ONCE!" he yelled as the two men practically hauled him out.

Rei smiled slightly as she went over to the desk and sat down. She stared at her new office and just let out a sigh.

"This... is a very ugly room."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I hope everyone enjoys the story I have written. You can't have too many Gendo-bashing stories in my opinion.

And before anyone starts getting the idea that I hate Gendo, I really don't. I just despise what he is, what he does and how he acts towards others. I don't like the man, but I don't hate him. I just have this idea that bad guys should suffer, and lets face it, Gendo comes off more of a villain than the Angels who are attacking Tokyo-3.

I know that sounds like I hate him, but it's not something I'm going to admit.

And I hope everyone enjoyed the direction I took this story in.

Anyway, this is the story/chapter. Depending on how many reviews I get for this story, I might consider doing a second or even a third chapter.

Please, read and extensively review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**REI UNLEASHED**_

**Chapter 2**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Own nothing more than the fate of the characters.

Summary: Rei has legally taken over NERV and gotten Gendo removed from power. Now she is poised to make so many changes and claim Shinji as her own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Word had spread rather quickly through NERV about the Commander's death, and the fact that Rei was now the new commander of the Anti-Angel agency.

And naturally, Asuka was upset about this.

"WE MEAN WE GOTTA TAKE ORDERS FROM WONDERGIRL!"

"I'm afraid so." Dr Akagi said.

"But... how? I mean.. When did... where's Commander Ikari?"

"Dead and buried, last I heard. Something about peanuts and allergies."

"He was allergic to _peanuts_?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"That's just... so... ARGH! I can't take this!" she groaned as she held her head.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, Asuka." Shinji said.

"Oh, you would say that, baka! You just love the idea of having Wondergirl give you orders!" she said to the boy, practically poking him in the chest.

"Well... she might be better than my father." he commented.

At that, Asuka begrudgingly had to agree. Still...

"I still can't believe this! Bureaucratic Bull! I mean, why would the Commander put Wondergirl in charge?"

"That's Commander Wondergirl now, Pilot Sohryu." the blue-haired girl said as she arrived on the bridge. Instead of her usual school uniform, the blue-haired girl was dressed in a dark blue uniform that was a little like an actual military uniform.

"Did Rei just make a joke?" Shinji muttered under his breath.

"No... freaking... way." she mumbled under her breath.

"I am afraid that Gendo Ikari's provisions in the event of his death are unbreakable." the aged sub-commander Fuyutsuki said as he appeared next to Rei.

_Damn lawyers_. _Damn Gendo. Damn commanders favorite_. Asuka mentally huffed.

"As of right now, I am issuing a series of special orders." Rei said. "First and foremost, Pilot Sohryu is to report to Tokyo-2 to attend a special press conference on behalf of NERV."

"Press conference?" the redhead gasped.

"I have chosen you to be NERV's new spokeswoman and poster girl, as you have no aversion to speaking your mind, will present the necessary sex appeal, and the fact that you are an Evangelion pilot makes you the logical choice."

"Poster girl? Sex appeal?" she huffed, as if offended.

"Am I wrong in assuming that you are not attractive enough to be considered for this task?" she said, staring impassively at the confused redhead.

"HELL YEAH YOU'RE WRONG! No way you're going to find anyone in NERV with my grace and beauty!" she shouted as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, obviously outraged that her looks were being challenged.

_And ego_. Misato mentally groaned, noticing a couple angry stares from Ritsuko and Maya at her comment of being the only one with grace and beauty in NERV. If there was one thing that Misato had learned about Asuka, her looks could be used against her if anything.

Of course it did make manipulating her **that** easy.

"Hell, I'm poster girl material..." Asuka declared.

_For the psychotic and aggressive_. Ritsuko thought.

"...but why exactly should I agree to do this?" she asked.

"For a two week, all expenses paid luxury trip to Okinawa when you are finished... with Mr Ryoji as your diligent chaperon." Rei stated.

Everyone could feel Asuka's energy spike at that, as if she had her own Eva-like AT-Field.

"YES, COMMANDER!" the redheaded German enthusiastically shouted, saluting the blue-haired young woman.

_Oh, yes. Rei definitely knows how to work it._ Misato grinned, imagining just how uncomfortable this was going to make Kaji. And it would get him away from NERV, and her.

"Second order of business: I have taken the liberty of having all NERV employee's bills, debts and monthly expenses paid in full. Therefore no NERV employee will have to pay their own bills out of their own pocket this month." Rei said.

The cheering that came from that was felt throughout the Geofront.

"Of course you will be on your own the next month and so forth."

Everyone considered that fair.

"Third order of business: all NERV employee's are to go on mandatory two weeks paid vacation beginning of next month. This is primarily a shameless attempt at keeping all personnel happy, as I do not need overworked, underappreciated, and potentially mutinous employees serving under me."

It may have been a straightforward scheme, but no one was going to argue with that. Except...

"Commander? What if an Angel attacks in that time?" Misato asked, raising her hand.

"Which brings me to the fourth order of business. NERV's primary mission **is** to prevent a Third Impact from the attacks of The Angels. To ensure this does **not** happen, a skeleton crew will work in strict shifts during the two weeks paid vacation time, and at least **one** Evangelion pilot will be on constant standby. The most logical choice for this..." she said, turning attention to Shinji. "... will be Pilot Ikari."

All things considered, everyone in NERV had to admit that Shinji was the best choice. He never wanted to go anywhere, and his record against the Angels was unmatched by even the Second Child.

"Understood, commander." Shinji immediately agreed.

"Why is **Shinji** the logical choice?" Asuka asked.

"Because he has not expressed any interest or desire to go on any form of leave since his arrival to Tokyo-3. Pilot Sohryu, on the other hand, has requested frequent furloughs. Therefore, as I do not want NERV's two best pilots unhappy, as it will undoubtably diminish their synch ratio, I have chosen to grant their requests." Rei said, speaking in general to everyone.

_Oh, she's good. Really good_. Ritsuko thought.

Again, Asuka couldn't argue with that. Mostly because she and Shinji were NERV's two best pilots, and being kept happy was fine with her. Although it did make her seem as if all she wanted to do was party and relax instead of work and pilot. Still, for a two week vacation, alone with Kaji, she could overlook that potential insult.

"To accommodate your standby status during this mandatory vacation time, Pilot Ikari, you will be relocated to the Geofront, to an apartment near the Eva cages." Rei said.

"Yes, commander." he replied.

"The final order of business is that the remnants of the JetAlone Project have been transferred to NERV and will be placed under Dr Akagi's supervision and discretion. She, and she alone, will have complete authority over the JA robot and it's weapons."

_Alright! New toys to play with_. The blond woman grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A knock on the office doors caught Rei's attention.

"Come in." she said in a firm voice.

The large doors opened up and in walked the pilot of Unit 01.

"You... wanted to see me, commander?" Shinji asked.

"Please, step forward, Pilot Ikari." Rei said as she stood up and walked around to stand in front of the desk.

Shinji stepped forward until he was standing in front of her. Not one to initiate conversation, Rei was the one who did.

"Do you know why you are here, Pilot?"

"Uh, no, sir. Uh, ma'am." he quickly corrected himself.

"Do you remember when you touched me?"

Shinji paled. Was he in trouble? He considered that since Rei was now the commander of NERV and he had wondered if she bore any repercussions from that accidental meeting. He was indeed worried where this was going. Still, he was honest if anything.

"Yes, commander."

"Did you... enjoy it?" she asked.

That kinda caught him off guard.

"What?"

"Did you enjoy touching me?" she repeated.

"Uh..."

"I expect an honest answer, Pilot Ikari."

Shinji bowed his head as he answered. "I... yes."

"I see." she said, stepping closer. "Then would you like to do it again?"

"WHAT?" he gasped, nearly falling onto his butt.

"I think you do." she said as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Ayanami...uh, Rei...Commander! What are you doing?" he asked as her shirt dropped to the floor.

"I believe the proper term is, 'trying to seduce you'." she said as she moved closer to him, clad in only her skirt and bra as she pounced on him.

"Commander! You shouldn't..."

"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do, PILOT!" she said forcefully.

Shinji froze at that as Rei leaned in close.

"I will tell you right now, I am interested in a relationship with you."

"What?"

"I wish us to become more than commander and pilot. More than mere friends."

"But... why me?"

"Because you have shown me more kindness and consideration than most. Because you are most worthy. And because I find you attractive."

"Commander..."

"Rei-chan."

"Rei...chan?"

"Lovers call each other as such!" she said as she tore his shirt open and lunged at his lips.

Shinji struggled wildly as he was violated by the commander.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei awoke from her daydream and shook her head.

_No, Shinji-kun would not enjoy that. I am not like The Commander who would simply take whatever he wanted. But... I want Shinji. He is quite possibly, no, he is, the best choice by far._ She thought as she looked around the office.

It was still large, dark and empty.

_I must do something about this office. It is very... depressing. _

She pressed the buzzer on her desk.

(Yes, Commander?) The voice said.

"Have Pilot Ikari report to my office, at once." Rei said.

(Yes, Commander)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

13 Minutes later...

"Commander?" the shy boy asked as he peered inside the large office.

"Come in, Shinji." Rei said.

Shinji looked at her strangely. Had she just called him by name? Rei noticed his expression.

"Is something wrong, Shinji?"

"Uh... well, it's just... you never called me by my name before."

"I see. You object to this?"

"No! It's just... you never have."

"Be that as it may, it is what friends call each other."

"You and I are friends?"

Rei was starting to look a little displeased.

"You are the only person I know well enough to consider being called my friend."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. Do you object to being my friend?"

"Well, no...but..."

"I am the commander of NERV, correct?" she said, reading his intended question.

"Yes."

Rei decided that talking in circles wasn't going to work, so she decided to take the direct route she normally did.

"I am in a position to make many changes in NERV. I would like you to be one of those changes."

"Me?"

"A commander cannot function without people to serve under them, but a true commander needs trusted allies. In a sense, you are both."

"I see." he nodded.

"But I would like us to become friends as well. Perhaps... more."

"I'd... I'd like that Rei. Uh...Commander Ayanami." he corrected himself.

Rei smiled the same smile she gave him after the Fifth Angel battle.

"In the presence of others, a professional demeanor would be appropriate. In private, however, I would like for you to address me as Rei."

"Sure... Rei."

"Now that that has been established, I require your assistance on an important matter."

"My assistance?"

"Yes, Shinji." she said, linking arms with him. "I wish to redecorate my office. It is very... bleak."

Shinji was a little phased by Rei wrapping her arm around his, but forced himself to look at the dark office.

"Yes. It is." he answered her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Office of Ritsuko Akagi...

"Hmm. Reinforced Titanium with steel paneling. Special carbon rods to maintain the nuclear reactor. Multiple rocket launchers, special 100 MM cannons, even a laser gun. Special energy field, not as powerful as an AT-Field, but quite powerful. And of course a state-of-the-art computer system." Ritsuko practically drooled over the new tech she had been given.

Just then, a familiar presence tinged at the hairs on her neck. She turned around to see the semi-familiar figure of 'Ginza Rokubungi'.

"Something I can help you with, Ginza?" Ritsuko said cooly to the man.

He scowled.

"Enough of this insanity, Akagi! You know it's me!" the man growled.

"Me? Me who?" she said, feigning ignorance quite well.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT'S ME!" Ginza roared.

"If you don't calm down I'll call Section 2 to have you sedated and removed." Ritsuko said firmly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"New toys to play with, a pay increase, vacation time. And of course I've got a date as soon as I get off work tonight." she stated.

"We'll see about that!" Ginza growled as he leaped at Ritsuko and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"ARGH! Let...Go...Of...ME!" Ritsuko gasped as her knee flew up and nailed him sharply in the groin.

"Ooooh." he whined wimpily as he released his hands from her throat.

"BASTARD!" she spat as she reeled back and punched the man hard in the face.

Ginza tumbled backwards and fell onto his backside, but slowly got back to his feet.

"You traitorous harlot! I'm going to..."

(Shot)

"Huh?" he gasped as he suddenly felt really weak, then keeled over.

Ritsuko looked over and saw two Section 2 Agents standing in the doorway of her office. One was holding a gun and she noticed a small dart imbedded in Ginza's back.

"Our apologizes for being late, Dr Akagi." the agent said as the pair grabbed Ginza's arms.

"Just don't let it happen again, agent." Ritsuko said as she rubbed her neck.

The agents hauled Ginza out of the office to receive his standard punishment for insubordination.

Ritsuko breathed a sigh of relief, and with some degree of satisfaction as he was hauled out. She was glad that Rei had arranged for new Section 2 personnel to take over. These ex-military types were a far better breed than the hired thugs Gendo kept around. She looked at the clock and smiled.

_Three hours until I'm off._ She thought as she examined the file of the young man she was going to meet tonight. _At least Rei keeps her promises. _

With that, Ritsuko continued her work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In an undisclosed location...

"Oooohhhhh." Ginza groaned as he awoke to find himself hoisted up by his arms, shackled by his wrists. His shirt had been removed, not his pants, and he was barefoot. "Where am I?"

"You have been a very bad boy, Ginza." a soft voice said.

"Huh?" he looked around and saw nothing. Until a figure stepped from the shadows. "Rei?"

"Section 2 has informed me of your assault on Dr Akagi. You were warned of what would happen if you tried to act up."

She grabbed a bucket of water from the shadows and splashed him with it. She set the bucket down as another man emerged from the shadows, holding a pair of muffled electrical cables.

(Remember the torture scene from Lethal Weapon 1?)

"Hit him, Endo." Rei said as the man jabbed the electrically charged cables into Ginza's half-naked body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he thrashed around.

"No, no, no, Endo." Rei said to the man. "Lower."

The man nodded and dropped the cables to his groin.

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed that. Rei working well as the new commander, even though she is basically manipulating the group, in a positive way of course, everyone in NERV happy, and Ginza frustrated and in pain. And Ritsuko kicking his butt as well.

Rei's plans to get Shinji are starting to manifest themselves. And the whole daydream scene was merely a what-if scenario her mind came up with.

Not totally sure just where I'm going with this story. I have a rough idea, but any suggestions would be welcomed.

Next chapter, things get much more fun, and Gendo tries to assert his control over Shinji to regain control of NERV. More hilarity, action, drama, and even some romance.

And as always, Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**REI UNLEASHED**_

Chapter 3

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't want to talk about it.

Authors Notes: I know that I said in the last chapter that I was going to have Gendo try to exert his influence over Shinji, but I decided to change that to have him try someone else first.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a week since Gendo's punishment.

Asuka and Kaji were already in Okinawa following a very public press conference in Tokyo-2 three days ago.

Dozens of requests for specific vacation times had been submitted, and approved.

Ritsuko had been coming in late for work the last week, and sub-commander Fuyutsuki had not been around for a while. In fact, unless he actually came into work some people thought he had died.

Having heard these rumors, Fuyutsuki was more than a little annoyed.

But at the very least, everyone was happy.

Well...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The door to the commander's dark office opened as the ragged looking form of Ginza Rokubungi entered and walked up to the desk.

"What do you want?" Ginza asked with less than enthusiasm in his voice.

"What was that?" the blue-haired commander asked, obviously noting his tone.

"How can I help you... commander?" he said, grinding his teeth.

"Better. I have a list of things I want you to get for me. Here they are." she said, shoving the list into his hands.

He looked over the list. He gasped.

"What could you possibly need these things for?" he asked.

"That is not your concern. Yours is just to... go for them." she said with some emphasis on 'go for'.

"You can't expect me to..."

"I can. I do. And you will. Now get going!"

The man grumbled as he headed out. He was so upset with everything that he didn't notice the changes Rei had made to his dark office.

For one thing, the beautiful intaglio of the Tree of Life was gone from both the floor and ceiling. For another, there was more track lighting, comfortable earth-tone furniture, soft carpets, (several of them with Asian designs such as fish, samurai swords, and cranes), and a fifty gallon fish tank.

Rei looked over her office and smiled.

_Shinji-kun may not be an interior decorator, but his suggestions were appropriate. My office is less bleak now_. She smiled as she went over the reports on her desk.

The report from the press conference, as well as the transcripts from it, had been sent to Rei and she was amused to say the least. It had mostly to do with Asuka's rather shameless self-promotions and her own exploits in battle against the Angels. Very little was mentioned about Shinji and Rei herself, saying that they were little more than back-up.

What really amused her was that one of the reporters stated quite clearly that Shinji's purple unit had been victorious against three Angels and the rogue JetAlone robot prior to her arrival in Japan. Asuka had simply replied that Shinji was simply overburdened with luck, not skill.

Rei dropped the report off to the corner of her desk, not really wanting to read what the redhead had said about her. She had a fairly good idea what it was.

Still the press conference was sufficient to allay the fears of the public. And by now, Asuka was in Okinawa with Mr Kaji, enjoying the vacation she was promised.

_At the very least, Pilot Sohryu and Mr Ryoji will be out of everyone's hair. I believe that is the expression I overheard from Major Katsuragi the other day._ Rei thought. _At any rate, whether or not the Angels attack now, it will be more peaceful. _She then glanced at another report on her desk. _Hmm. Dr Akagi has been coming into work late again. There is little in the way of pressing matters that require her attention. Still..._ she thought as she pressed in intercom.

(Yes, commander?)

"Please get Dr Akagi on the phone, will you?"

(Right away, commander)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The apartment of Dr Ritsuko Akagi...

"Ooooh." Ritsuko groaned as she unceremoniously rose up out of her bed, a thin sheet covered her naked body as she reached over and grabbed her cellphone. "I'm up, I'm up!" she mumbled as she took the phone and pressed 'answer'. "This is Ritsuko." she said.

(Dr Akagi.) The familiar monotone voice said.

"Rei? Uh.. Commander?" Ritsuko gasped.

(While I am not opposed to you having an active social life, I still expect you to act responsibly as NERV's head scientist. You are exactly 47 minutes late for work, doctor.)

She looked over at the clock and hissed.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I'm on my way right now." she apologized.

(We will skip the court-martial this time.) Rei said as the line went dead.

_Did Rei just make a joke?_ She wondered as she put the phone back on the side table, next to the bottle of Jose Cuervo. She then scooted herself to the end of the bed, dropped the sheet, and walked over to the bathroom to get showered.

She smiled at the events of last night as she stared at the sleeping form of her date... and his brother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei pushed the intercom after she had called Dr Akagi.

(Yes, commander?)

"Have Pilot Ikari report to my office."

(Yes, commander.)

"And you. Secretary?"

(Yes, commander?)

"What is your name?"

(Uh... Hoshino. Jun Hoshino.)

"Thank you, Ms Hoshino. I was not aware of your name. I apologize for that."

("")

"Is something wrong?"

(I... the former commander never apologized. Never even asked me my name, ma'am.)

_Of course not. He only knew the names of the people who could actually be of greatest benefit to him. The rest of his command staff had to deal with everyone else_. She mused. "I am not the former commander."

(Understood, ma'am. Summoning pilot Ikari now.)

15 Minutes later...

"Commander. You wanted to see me?" Shinji asked as he entered the large, now furnished office.

"Come in, Pilot Ikari." she motioned for him to step closer.

He strolled up to her desk, not a hint of nervousness in him. He and Rei were friends after all.

"How can I help you commander?" he asked.

"Make love to me." she stated.

"WHA!" the panicked boy shouted as he suddenly crumpled to pieces on the floor.

He eventually picked himself up when he heard the sounds of Rei giggling, almost uncontrollably.

"What the... did you just make a joke, Rei?" Shinji asked in disbelief.

_For now it is a joke, Shinji-kun_. She thought. "Major Katsuragi is right. You do need to loosen up."

"Misato did?"

"You are much to tense you know. Since she has known you the longest, I asked what could be done to alleviate your... stress." she explained. "She suggested a small bantering of an intimate subject would be appropriate."

"Misato said that?" he asked, wondering when Misato had become so articulate.

"Actually she said that teasing you would loosen you up."

_That sounds more like Misato_. "Uh... right. So, what can I do for you now?"

"What do you want for lunch?"

The boy looked shocked. "Pardon?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okinawa was everything Asuka had dreamed of.

The sun, the sand, the beaches, the lush green forests.

It was truly one of the most beautiful and romantic places he had ever been to. And she was finally here... with the one person she wanted to be with.

Of course her 'date' was sweating bullets due to all this. Ryoji Kaji had been assigned the task of escorting, actually chaperoning, the Second Child on this two-week vacation after a large press conference in Tokyo-2.

This did not bode well for the spy since his job was to snoop around NERV and find out it's secrets. How could one do that if they were hundreds of miles away from the place they were supposed to be snooping around at? Not to mention hundreds of miles away from his dear Misato.

He figured with Gendo gone he would have a greater chance of snooping around the facility to find the truth of the matter. But no... Rei was worse. She had sent him here... to Okinawa... with Asuka!

He suspected this was some elaborate plan to get him away from NERV.

He glanced at his watch and noticed the time.

"How's it coming Asuka?" Kaji asked. "We're going to be late for dinner."

"Great! What do you think of my dinner wear." she asked as she stepped out of her room.

"ASUKA!" Kaji gasped as soon as he saw her.

"What?"

"That's... that's..."

"Oh! Silly me. This is my new silk negligee, not my little black dress." she giggled. "Be right back." she said, running back into her room.

_Only 12 days, 17 hours, 43 minutes, 25 seconds to go. Only 12 days, 17 hours, 43 minutes 22 seconds to go. Only 12 days..._

(Well, you get the idea)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You mean my father was... scamming the UN?" Shinji gasped as his noodles slipped out of his chop sticks and back into his bowl.

"Yes." Rei said as she ate another carrot slice. "Commander Ikari had managed to convince the UN that Eva's production costs, the disposal of the Angels, and the daily operations of NERV, were ten times the normal cost they should have been."

"Oh my god... Ten Times?" he gasped.

"Yes. While Gendo may have been a ruthless commander and an unfit father, he was a skilled con artist."

Shinji raised his eyebrow. Had Rei just made another joke, or cutting remark, and at his... _Well, it's not like I can call him that, really_. He thought. "So that's where you got all the money for the pay increases and the vacations and Asuka's trip."

"Actually, I was able to straighten out the budget enough to have the UN pay us only three times what NERV's actual costs are."

"But... isn't that... wrong?"

"Considering what Gendo was doing..."

Shinji nodded at that. "So, what are you going to use the extra money for?"

"A nice little cushion, for emergencies and such."

"Alright. But wait... if he was scamming the UN out of ten times the real costs of NERV, then where did all the extra money go?"

"Into a private account that was being used for his... special projects. These have since been discontinued." she said, not saying that the money was actually being used for brides, information, elaborate equipment, the freaking huge pyramid in the middle of the Geofront, and whatever else Gendo could think of. With that kind of money, he could do anything.

"As for the rest of the money." she started again. "That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Rei said as she pulled out what looked alike a folded piece of paper and a plastic bank card. "I managed to place a substantial amount of money into a private account for you. The total amount and all relevant information have been placed on that paper."

Shinji took the paper and looked at it. His eye shot wide open and he nearly fell out of his seat.

"You...how... where... I can't... wha..." he started to sputter as he saw the amount.

"Is the amount not appropriate?" she asked.

"Uh... it's not that, Rei. But... why so much?"

"Because you have risked and suffered more than any other person in NERV. You have been on the front lines of this war since the beginning. The majority of the funds, however, I have sent to local charities and rebuilding efforts, and even to countries that need food and medical supplies the most. As I have mentioned, I have kept a considerable portion in reserve as a sort of... cushion should anything come up. You have fought for all of us, including myself. This is only appropriate reward."

"But, uh, wasn't I getting paid before hand?" he asked.

"Not exactly."

"Huh? I wasn't getting paid for piloting?"

"Gendo did not think it appropriate to pay a person who could conceivably die in battle."

Shinji's expression was one of near horror and sadness.

_So that's what father really thought about me. _

Rei noticed Shinji's sad expression and immediately knew it was because of what she had just said. She stood up from her seat and moved towards the boy, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"It is alright, Shinji-kun. You need not worry about such things ever again." she said as she nuzzled the side of his face with her own.

"I... I don't..?" he asked, feeling content in her arms.

"I promised once to protect you. I have not withdrawn that pledge. As I am now the commander of NERV, I will not willingly send you out to your death in a potential suicide mission."

Shinji turned to Rei, whose face was now an inch close to his own.

"Rei..." Shinji whispered, hypnotized by her sparkling red eyes.

"Shinji..." Rei whispered, entranced by his soft almost tearful blue eyes as she drifted closer.

RING, RING

Rei's serene looking face turned to one of sheer annoyance.

_So close..._ she mentally grumbled as she reluctantly released Shinji and went to her desk, pressing the intercom.

"Commander Ayanami." she said with mild hint of venom in her voice.

(I'm sorry to disturb you, Commander. We contacted you as soon as possible.)

"Has something happened?" she asked, Shinji wondering just what the problem was.

(The sub-commander has been attacked)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One hour ago...)

Gendo had been out buying the commander's list of supplies, when he had sighted the aged Sub-commander walking out of an important-looking building, probably City Hall for all he knew.

And he didn't since he always sent Fuyutsuki to handle meetings like that.

He growled as the man got in his car and drove off. Gendo quickly followed, on his little moped bike that NERV had requisitioned for Ginza Rokubungi, all the way to his apartment building.

He had waited until Fuyutsuki had opened the door to his apartment building before he made his move.

"Hello, sensei."

The older man turned around to see a fist slam into his face, propelling him backwards into the apartment.

Gendo moved inside and closed the door. He was on Fuyutsuki in a second, wrapping his hands around the man's throat and squeezing.

"You traitorous bastard!" Gendo growled.

"ACK! ARCK!" Fuyutsuki croaked out as he struggled vainly against the younger man's grip.

"I won't forgive you for turning on me! But I'm not going to kill you yet. You're going to help me get control back from that treacherous doll and that disloyal doctor, do you understand?"

"HEEK!"

"I can't hear you!" he said as he loosened his hold on the older man's windpipe.

"I...said...HELP!"

"There isn't anyone who can help you now."

SMASH!

Gendo crashed to the floor, his hold on Fuyutsuki released as the older man was suddenly embraced from behind by a pair of slim arms.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Yui clone-1 asked as she held the older man tightly.

The old man breathed in much needed air before answering.

"I am fine, Yui. I... thank you."

"Of course." Yui clone-2 said, standing up and holding a now dented table-top phone in her hand.

Fuyutsuki looked at the pair. The Yui-clone who had her arms wrapped around him was wearing a pair of small denim short with a white t-shirt with pink trims. The Yui-clone who had knocked out Gendo with the phone was wearing a black t-shirt with longer jean shorts.

"I will prepare an herbal medicine and draw a therapy bath for you." Yui clone-1 said.

"Thank you, Yui."

The second clone looked at the phone She looked at the phone. "But now how will I call Section 2 for assistance?"

The door to the apartment suddenly exploded in as three dark-suited men sprang into the room, their guns drawn as they surveyed the room.

"Sub-Commander, are you alright?" the head agent asked

"Fine." he wheezed. "And you're late."

"We apologize, sir, for letting him out of our sight." the agent said as the other two grabbed Ginza and hauled him out of the apartment. He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "This is Section-2. Patch me through to Commander Ayanami."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He groaned as he woke up and looked around the room. It was cold and dim, with a metal spring cot against the wall, and a toilet and sink in the corner. He had been here before.

The room where he was tortured and left to heal.

His head was throbbing as he suddenly heard the door to the room open up and footsteps walk in.

"You have been a very bad boy, Ginza." Rei said as Dr Akagi stepped in behind her with a small wheeled cart with a syringe on it. "Attacking the poor sub-commander like that, and you did not get the provisions that I sent you for."

"Are you going to torture me again?" he asked, realizing he was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Of course."

"Electricity again?"

"No. I have something much more... unpleasant."

"What is that?" he asked, finally noticing the cart with the syringe on it.

"I originally wanted to fill this little syringe with heroin, but I had a better idea." Rei gave a sadistic smile. "Several years ago, Army Research at the Pentagon was experimenting with several different types of new vaccines for all forms of viruses and diseases. One of them was a vaccine for anthrax. This vaccine proved successful, however, it had a variety of... severely uncomfortable side effects."

Ginza looked at her.

"The soldiers who were inoculated with this vaccine named these side effects after the person who developed the vaccine. They called it... The Kane Madness."

Ginza paled. He had heard about this 'madness'. The so-called side effects consisted of debilitating stomach cramps, severe diarrhoea, memory loss, partial facial paralysis, temporary blindness, drooling, bleeding gums, erectile dysfunction, and uncontrollable flatulence.

Some times all in the same hour.

"This syringe contains a modified dose thanks to Dr Akagi. You won't have these problems for an entire month like the test soldiers who were inoculated with it. You'll just have it for a few days at most. Enjoy." she said as Ritsuko suddenly shoved the needle into his arm and injected it all into him.

A pair of Section-2 guards he did not see, as they were standing behind him in silence, loosened the straps and let the man fall to the ground.

Rei, Ritsuko and the two guards walked out as Gendo suddenly felt his stomach cramp up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone liked what I did to Gendo in this chapter. I originally wanted to pump him full of heroin, but apparently you can't do that. Something about it being inhumane.

Oh, well. I had something planned for when Gendo tries to get Shinji, but I didn't want that to happen so soon, so I had to come up with something else for when Gendo went after Fuyutsuki. Since I couldn't pump him full of drugs, I decided to do some other chemical torture. For some reason, The Kane Madness, from the movie Evolution, came to mind.

I hope everyone liked what I'm doing with this story so far, and will give me good reviews for this chapter and story.


	4. Chapter 4

_**REI UNLEASHED**_

Chapter 4

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo was groaning as he tried to get up off the floor. It had been the worst week of his life, between the diarrhea, the blindness, the bleeding gums, the stomach cramps, the drooling, the facial and the erectile numbness, and the relentless flatulence, it was a miracle he didn't go mad.

He had barely gotten any sleep because of all this, and the memory loss that was supposed to accompany these side-effects was non-existent. He had been hoping for that at least, so he wouldn't remember any of this. The only good thing was that the room's ventilation system was working, so at least he didn't have to smell himself all day long.

But now his week was up, and he was feeling better.

The door to his room opened up and two dark suited agents walked in.

"So what is this all..." he started to ask as the agents pulled their tranquilizer guns.

(Shot, Shot)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo awoke to a rather dry sensation in his mouth. And a feeling of confinement as well.

Looking down he noticed he was strapped into what looked like a modified electric chair. His wrists, ankles, and waist were wrapped with leather straps, and he noticed with some panic, he was naked. And why was his skin wet?

"Awake at last." Rei Ayanami said, appearing in front of Gendo.

"Rei." he said to the white plug-suited commander. "Why am I naked? Why am I damp?" he asked, not bothering to ask why he was restrained as he looked at his drying skin and sniffed his shoulder. "Is that... sugar water?"

"Yes." Rei said, "But that is not important right this second." she then pointed downwards.

Gendo looked down and noticed the mess of hardened wax that was built up around his groin with strong fabric straps attached to it. He then realized that the large nurse, who had suddenly appeared, had applied it, as well as the straps. She looked back to Rei, who nodded, then turned back to Gendo and gave him a malicious grin before she gave the fabric straps a forceful yank that pulled virtually all of his lower hair off in a single pluck.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the instant response as the Bikini Wax did it's job, leaving him rather bald.

"Impressive, I didn't know he could hit those high notes." one of the agents said as Gendo sobbed and breathed heavily.

Before Gendo could say anything, Rei approached him with a large open jar... with contents that were moving. Gendo opened his mouth the instant Rei flung the jars contents onto him.

Said contents being a couple hundred fire ants.

Gendo was screaming his head off as the ants started biting him all over where the sugar water had dried. Thrashing wildly in his restraints, yet unable to move, he shrieked like a little girl.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! THEY'RE EATING ME!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Get the coolants." Rei said calmly after a few seconds.

The agents blasted Gendo with the super cold coolant to kill the ants, which also started to frost his own body. When the agents were satisfied they had gotten all the ants, they stopped.

The coolant was basically the same stuff that they use to super freeze bubble gum so they can remove it from benches and such at amusement parks.

When the ants were dead, Rei walked up to Gendo, punched him hard in the face with her left hand, pulled her right hand from behind her back and shoved a bunch of blue pills she was holding into his mouth. She didn't spill anything. She closed her right hand down over his mouth, a water bottle in her left hand with a straw poking through her fingers, she squeezed on it to inject the water. The pressured spray and the hand over his mouth forced him to swallow the pill and water.

"What did you do? What were those?" He gasped as soon as the last pill had gone down his throat.

"Viagra pills. A large dose. They are referred to as 'The Weekender'." Rei answered him.

Gendo paled as the two agents standing behind him unstrapped him and helped him stand up.

"Basically, you will have an erection for the next 36 hours. I understand that longer than four hours is most... inconvenient." Rei said as the agents restrained him physically.

"I Could Die From That!" he shrieked as he could feel the pills immediately taking effect. He was basically upset because it was his manhood at risk. Again.

"You will not die. I will not allow it." Rei stated, impassively.

_Of course not, can't torture someone if they're dead._ "Then why did you..." he questioned, which was cut off by the blue-haired commander.

"Bring in the cow." Rei said.

"The... what?" he asked in complete confusion.

From the doorway, another pair of agents lead a baby calf into the room as the other agents continued to restrain Gendo.

The baby calf looks around and sees Gendo phallus sticking out.

"Release the cow." Rei said.

Gendo is struggling with the agents as the calf gallops up and, "OOOOOOHHHHHHGGOOOD!!"

After several long minutes, the agents pull the cow away, who hadn't gotten anything from Gendo, as the large nurse leads it out of the room with a big bottle of mothers milk.

Another nurse that Gendo didn't see before comes up and injects him with something.

"This will help keep the Weekenders from killing you." the nurse grinned as the agents basically dropped him onto his knees.

However, Gendo still felt incredibly stiff and it was painful. So much so that he barely missed the departing agents spray his body with some kind of greenish liquid.

"Why... did you... do that?" Gendo asked Rei as the agents and nurses started to leave.

"I am upset." Rei said as she struck a match on the small pack one of the agents had slipped her, tossed it at Gendo, igniting the highly flammable green liquid and set the man on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he thrashed wildly on the floor, even landing on his hardened erection once or twice.

Rei walked out of the room and the doors closed. The instant the doors were locked, the Halon system blasted the room with oxygen-eating gas, choking Gendo the same instant it put out the fire. Gendo coughed as the oxygen was pumped back into the room once the system had determined the fire had been extinguished.

_A bikini wax. Chewed on by Fire ants. Nearly frozen by coolant. An overdose of erection pills. Molested by a cow. Set me on fire. Nearly suffocated me with gas._ He mentally went down the list.

And that's when Gendo did something totally unexpected.

"Ooooh. God... why have you forsaken me?" he asked weakly.

**_(((BECAUSE YOU'RE A WEENIE!!!)))_** the booming voice of the Almighty spoke as a barrage of locusts suddenly appeared and attacked the man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Outside, no one heard the screams coming from within the soundproof room.

It would have benefitted him little to know that Rei had several torture sessions mapped out for him and had prepared well for each one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had finished showering and had gotten his clothes on when a knock on his Geofront apartment door sounded.

He went over to the door and opened it up to reveal Commander Ayanami, still in her plugsuit, and staring at Shinji.

"Rei!" he said, pleasantly surprised to see her.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Uh.. Sure." he said and stood aside as the young commander entered.

He closed the door and turned around to face Rei, as the girl slapped Shinji hard across the face.

"YOU WILL NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, PILOT IKARI!!!"

Shinji gasped as he held his cheek. "Rei, what are you..."

"I am referring to your actions against the Angel!" she said, pointing at him.

"But Rei..!"

"NO! What you did was reckless, dangerous, and could have cost you your life!" she shouted.

"My job is to stop the Angels!" he protested.

"BUT NOT AT THE COST OF YOUR LIFE!" she shouted.

The incident Rei was referring to was the Angel attack that had occurred nearly two hours ago.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**FLASHBACK**_

(Two hours ago. Commander Ayanami's office...)

"You wish to file a restraining order against Mr Ryoji." Rei said as she looked at the form in her hands. "Is that right?"

"Yes, commander." Misato stated.

"I see." the blue-haired girl mused. "I have nothing against approving this order for you, considering his reputation as a philanderer, even if you are the 8th female to request it in as many days." she said, putting pen to paper.

Somehow, Misato wasn't surprised at hearing that.

_Geez, Kaji! You and your hyperactive libido_. She paused. _Right, like I'm so much better. Well, only by half... maybe_. She shook her head as Rei finished signing the document.

"Here you are, major." Rei said as she lifted the paper to the woman.

Misato reached for it, only to have Rei pull it back, just inches out of reach.

"Huh?" the woman gasped.

"I am prepared to give you this document, for a favor." she said.

"A... favor?"

"Yes." she said, realigning the paper for Misato to take.

"What favor?" the purple-haired woman asked.

Rei smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato was walking down the hallway with her precious restraining order in hand, and an amused expression on her face.

_Who would have thought that about Rei. Oh well, it's not like I'm losing anything important. And it's going to be fun at any rate._ Misato mused as she suddenly noticed her friend Ritsuko Akagi walking down the hallway.

Actually, 'walking' would have been an over-exaggeration. She looked tired like she hadn't slept, her hair was a mess and her make-up was lightly done. And the way she was walking... Misato grinned as she knew that staggering, post-sex walk.

Like a newborn animal trying to stand up.

"Ohhh. It's tough being a player isn't it?" Misato giggled as she passed the woman.

"Oh, bite me!" Ritsuko mumbled. She was tired, coffee-less, and in no mood for her friends teasing.

"Looks like someone already did." she smirked as she pointed.

Ritsuko looked down and blushed as she noticed the teeth marks on the back of her right calf.

"I don't want to talk about it." the blond mumbled and continued 'walking' down the hallway.

Misato wisely said nothing as she too departed down the hall.

Ten minutes later, the Angel Alarms rang.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The skeleton crew had successfully done their job in preparing and launching both Unit 00 and Unit 01 into action.

The bridge crew confirmed the identity as that of the 13th Angel, which had The 3rd Angel's body except it was black, the 4th Angel's tentacles coming out it's back except there were four of them, and the 7th Angel's face, but with teeth.

Shinji had taken point against the Angel, putting himself in harms way once again when the Angel shot a cross-flare at Rei. He had survived the blast, as Rei charged forward and attacked the Angel. She deflected it's arms, only to be caught by it's four tentacles. Ritsuko used the new JetAlone weaponry to inflict more damage to the Angel than the military did, blasting it's face and severing two of the tentacles with its laser before it moved Rei into the line-of-fire.

Shinji saw this and got back up, putting himself in the line-of-fire and taking a lot of damage before Ritsuko stopped firing. The Angel raised Rei over it's head preparing to slam it into Unit 01, only to have both Eva's react. Rei used her handgun to shoot the Angel in the face, distracting it enough to allow Shinji to quickly spin around and miraculously stab it in it's core with his Prog. Knife.

This effectively killed the Angel and gave the Eva's the victory.

However, Rei was upset.

The reason for this was because Shinji had acted recklessly without regard for his own safety.

The Eva's returned to the Geofront and the cages. Once Shinji was out he headed to the showers. Rei however, called Section 2 and her special nurses and told them to put 'Plan 6' into effect. She then emerged from her Eva and headed to where Gendo was in order to 'relieve some tension'.

After ripping his inner hair out, throwing fire ants on him, freezing him, giving him a excruciating erection, having a hungry baby cow violate him, setting him on fire and nearly suffocating him with Halon gas, Rei left Gendo in his room, unaware of the locusts that 'The Almighty' had sent.

She left the room and went to shower, not taking off her plugsuit, and then went to confront Shinji about his rash actions today.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji's apartment in the Geofront.)

"Tell me now, why? Why did you do that?" Rei asked.

"Because..." he started to say.

"I am waiting, Pilot Ikari."

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt!" he said in a raised voice.

She looked at him, her mood softening.

"You're the commander of NERV. I'm just a pilot. Protecting your life is a higher priority." he tried to explain.

_That's not what I want to hear_. She thought. _Even though it is rather sweet of him to say._

She lunged forward and hugged him fiercely, burying her head in his chest.

"You stupid idiot!" she cried as she hugged him.

"Rei?" he asked in shock.

"You shouldn't be so reckless. Do you know how much pain it would cause others if you died?" she said with sadness intent.

"I'm sorry, Rei." he replied, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But it's my job. I have to put myself in the way of the Angels attacks... because... because..."

"Because..." Rei asked as she looked up at him, as if prompting him to continue.

He sighed and arranged his thoughts. "...because I would be sad if you died. I couldn't live if you weren't around, to never see your smile again... it would be horrible without you in my life."

Rei was entranced by his words.

"Rei what I'm trying to say is... the reason I acted so recklessly to protect you..." he paused for a second, his entire body feeling hot from what he was about to say. "..is because I love you."

She looked at him, tears now streaming from her eyes, her own heart beating wildly as heat rose within her. "I love you too, Shinji-kun." she admitted.

"You do?" he asked, slightly in shock as he had simply been expecting her to be mad at him, not have her return his love.

"I have loved you for a long time, ever since you piloted for me when I was injured. Slowly, I have begun to reciprocate those feelings that you have awoken within me. That is why.. Why... I do not what to lose you." _It is why I became the Commander of NERV after I nearly lost you to the 12th._

"Rei." Shinji said as the boy hugged the girl, enjoying the feel of her against him.

_This is so nice. I feel so... loved_. She thought as she was held in his arms.

"Commander..." he suddenly spoke.

She paused, wondering why he was being so formal with her now.

"Requesting permission... to kiss you."

She blushed and gave him a lite smile. She knew that Shinji was not an aggressive person, but the fact that he was asking to kiss her was a fairly good sign.

"Permission granted." she said.

Shinji caressed the side of her face as he pressed his lips to hers. A jolt of warmth surged through her as she continued kissing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him tighter to her as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue shot into his mouth, an action which startled Shinji enough to make him fall backwards onto the bed.

Rei went with him, landing on top of him as the pair continued kissing.

Rei was still dressed in her plugsuit, the skintight outfit showing off every curve and bend of her body, and she enjoyed rubbing it against him.

"Rei..." Shinji whispered as their lips parted briefly, her face only an inch from his.

"I love you, Shinji-kun." she said as she laid atop him like a bed, her legs drapped on his sides, her hands on his chest, and head on his shoulder. "And I wish for you to love me in return."

Shinji hugged her. "Yes, Rei-chan." he smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "But you're the commander of NERV. You'd be dating an employee."

"That is incorrect." she stated.

"Why?"

"Dating would insinuate that I was being courted prior to having an actual relationship. I wish for an exclusive relationship... with you."

"You mean... just me and you."

"Yes."

"That sounds perfect." he said as he nuzzled her face with his own.

The pair held each other for several more minutes, wrapped in each others arms as they cuddled.

"Promise me, right now, that you will not do anything so reckless again." Rei said, breaking the silence.

"But my job is dangerous, Rei. Taking risks like that... it's what I have to do." Shinji explained.

"I am aware of that. But I want you to live... with me." she said as she hugged him.

Shinji just caressed the side of her face as he looked at her. "I won't leave you, Rei-chan." he said. "I promise you, I will do everything I can to stay alive so I can be with you."

Rei smiled as she moved up to kiss him again. She then sat upright on Shinji's stomach, her legs on both sides of his body. Shinji just blushed as he stared at the white plugsuit clad young woman.

"Do you like my suit, Shinji-kun?" she asked as she ran a hand over her skin tight suit, drawing her fingers between the valley of her breasts.

_She looks so sexy._ He thought with a blush. "It, uh... doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"That is not what I asked you." she said, her face indifferent.

Realizing that he hadn't answered her, he sat up and pulled the young commander to him, wrapping his arms around her gently as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"You're the most exotic, amazing and beautiful woman I've ever met Rei-chan." he said, the girl blushing as he whispered into her ear. "And you look really sexy in your plugsuit."

Rei smiled. "Right answer." she said as she leaned in and spent the rest of the night just kissing her new boyfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in his room, Gendo was twitching almost uncontrollably.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

The whole lava-hot scalding wax bit came from a Jeff Foxworthy skit about 'Bikini Waxing'.

I think it was on the 'Totally Committed' stand-up show.

The 'Weekender' was from a Bill Engvall comedy bit.

Setting him on fire I borrowed that from the movie 'Spawn'

The scene with the calf, that was taken from a movie called 'The Cowboy Way'.

The ants? I borrowed the idea from 'The Scorpion King'. The only difference is that I didn't have them eat Gendo. I'm not totally finished with him yet.

And the locusts were from a small segment of 'The Mummy'

I hope everyone enjoyed the torture I gave Gendo, I tried to be painful yet amusing at the same time. And I finally managed to get Shinji and Rei together after all this time, which I hope everyone was looking forward to.

The Angel is the13th Angel, which didn't take over Unit 03, and is instead an amalgamation of other another Angels, just for the heck of it.

But it's completely unimportant and I just added it because the Eva's needed something to fight in order that 1-people understand where the storyline takes place, and 2-to give Rei an incentive to make her feelings for Shinji known.

Next chapter, With Gendo out of the picture for a while, Section 2 steps up when Shinji and Rei go out on a date that gets interrupted by terrorists.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!!!

(You don't trust me?) Kaji asked over the phone.

"Of course not. You're alone with a beautiful, young and willing girl, in one of the most romantic places on Earth. Why should I trust you?" Misato joked into the phone.

(That's not funny!)

"Not to you."

(I'm not a pedophile, Misato!)

"I won't tell if you don't! And I'm sure Asuka won't say anything."

(Yes she will. Asuka will tell everyone that we had sex.)

(WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX? OH KAJI!) Misato heard Asuka scream through the phone.

(That's not what... I mean... Asuka, listen!)

(OH KAJI!)

(OH GOD!)

"Goodbye, Kaji-kun." Misato smirked as she hung up the phone and started laughing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"Why... did you... do that?" Gendo asked Rei as the agents and nurses started to leave.

"I am upset." Rei said as she struck a match on the small pack one of the agents had slipped her, tossed it at Gendo and set the man on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he thrashed wildly on the floor, even landing on his hardened erection once or twice.

Rei walked out of the room and the doors closed. The instant they closed, Rei started grinning.

"The Gendo! The Gendo! The Gendo's On Fire! He don't need no water, let the mother#$& burn!" she said as she started doing the Cabbage-Patch and then the Snoopy-dance.


	5. Chapter 5

_**REI UNLEASHED**_

Chapter 5

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Krimzonrayne: Glad you liked the Gendo-torturing. That probably won't be the case in this next chapter as I need the poor bastard to heal a bit.

Andrew Joshua Talon: Sorry, but Misato won't be getting any time in with Shinji this time. She's got an appointment with Kensuke today.

Chaos the umbreon: Ohhhhh, I'm afraid Kaji isn't quite done with Asuka (or is that the other way around?)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(THE STREETS OF TOKYO-3)

The black sedan rolled through the streets of Tokyo-3. It's two most important passengers tucked safely inside.

The first being Shinji Ikari, pilot of Eva Unit 01, and Rei's boyfriend.

The second being Rei Ayanami, commander of NERV, and Shinji's girlfriend.

And right now... one of them was a little nervous.

"Push back the meeting until 4 o'clock. That will give me enough time to prepare my response." Rei said to the woman sitting across from her.

"Yes, commander." the secretary said. "And what about the Unit 03 transfer?"

"Have it sent by sea. It might take longer, but it will be safer, I'm sure."

"Understood."

It was then that Rei noticed Shinji's quietness.

"Is everything alright, Shinji-kun?"

"Well... sort of." he replied.

"I do not understand. Please explain." the girl said.

"Well... it's just that you're the commander of NERV. Should you even be at school?" he asked.

Rei smiled at him. "As long as my identity and status remain unknown, there will not be any trouble."

"Yeah... but if Kensuke finds out we'll never hear the end of it. Or... at least, I won't."

"Do not worry about Mr Aida. I'm sure he will not be of any trouble today." she said with a rather cryptic smile only Shinji seemed to notice.

_I wonder what she meant by that?_ He wondered to himself. "And... what about us?"

"I am not averse to people knowing you and I are a couple. In fact, it would be better if they did know, so that no one will try to interfere with us." she said. _And of course I can always have Section 2 dissuade them otherwise._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(TOKYO-3 MUNICIPAL JUNIOR HIGH, CLASS 2-A)

"Hey, Hikari." Shinji said, acknowledging the class representative.

"Hello, Shinji-kun." Hikari Horaki said with a smile and bow.

"Ms Horaki." Rei said.

"Hello, Rei." she replied out of reflex, her mind wondering when the blue-haired girl had become so talkative.

However, it was Shinji who noticed the looks of eagerness etched on Hikari's face.

"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Well... a couple things actually." the girl smiled. "For one thing, do you know when Asuka will be back?"

"Last I heard she was still in Okinawa with Kaji. They have another week to go, or so I thought." he replied.

"I see. Well then, what about Mr Aida?" she asked.

"Kensuke?" Shinji asked, slightly confused by that.

"Yes. His father said some people from NERV came by the house last night and took him away."

"Really? From NERV?" he asked, looking at Rei.

The blue-haired girl said nothing to the boy as she turned to the class rep. "We will look into the matter for you after class is over."

Hikari seemed to accept that. "Alright."

"Is there anything else?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." she said with a pause, looking down at the interlocked hands. "Are you two a couple?"

The pair were silent for a few seconds, before Shinji answered.

"Yes. We are."

"Oh! I'm so happy for you, Shinji-kun!" Hikari gushed, which made the boy a little uncomfortable.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(MEANWHILE, IN THE DEPTHS OF NERV...)

The single bright light shown down hard upon Kensuke Aida. The freckle-faced, glasses-wearing self-proclaimed military otaku shook his head to ward off the effects of the sleeping powder that had rendered him unconscious when he was picked up by the Section 2 agents.

At least he thought it was sleeping powder.

He quickly noticed that he was tied to a chair, arms bound behind his back, and he couldn't see past the light that shown down upon him.

Suddenly, a voice pierced the darkness.

"Aida, Kensuke. 14 years old. Only son of Jiro Aida, military liaison with the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force. Place of residence: 1721 Washu Drive, Tokyo-3, Japan. School: Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High. Hobbies: military memorabilia, video recording, giant robots." the voice said as a chair was pulled up in front of Kensuke and set just out of the lights range. The person who sat down in it was clearly female, as Kensuke could tell by the legs. "Do you know why you're here, Mr Aida?"

"They said they wanted to talk to me about Eva pilot candidacy." the boy weakly replied.

"Actually, there were several other people ahead of you for that position. There was another reason you were asked here."

"Really? What?"

"Just a little matter of your hacking into NERV to find out classified information."

GULP!

The boy was panicking now. If they had caught onto his hacking, then it wasn't just his life that would be over. It would be his fathers too. After all, he had gotten most of his info from his dads computer.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out? You give yourself way too much credit." the voice said again.

The boy was sweating now. Though for a second, he thought he recognized the voice.

"What were you trying to find out?" the voice asked.

"I heard a rumor that there was a new commander in charge of NERV. I was trying to find out who it was so that I... I..." he explained.

"Could try and talk to them about you becoming an Eva pilot?"

"Well..."

_Optimistic little sprout, isn't he?_ She thought. _Hopefully, this will be as much fun as I intend_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(OKINAWA)

Kaji was running through the forest of Okinawa, his predator hot on his heels.

Ordinarily he wouldn't have had any problem with trying to evade someone, but this was a truly worthy opponent.

_Have to keep running! Have to keep awake! Can't sleep, not for a second. She'll attack me in my sleep I just know it. Have to keep running. Keep breathing. Keep running. Keep breathing._

"KAAAAAAAAAAAJI-KUN!!!" the German redhead called out through the forest.

_Oh God! She's close! RUN RYOJI RUN!!!_

Yes, it was Kaji-hunting season, and Asuka was the hunter.

"Ollie, Ollie, Oxen-Free!" she called out again.

The unshaven man felt a shiver go up his spine as he resumed his running.

Asuka emerged from the brush wearing jungle camouflage, commando boots, a green cap, an army knife, binoculars, and a rifle slung over her shoulder.

"Now... where did he get to?" she wondered.

She reached down and pulled the binoculars from her belt, peering through them with the new UV-lense she had installed on it, quickly detecting the illuminated tracer paint she had managed to tag Kaji's clothes with. It was leaving a trail on the flora that could easily be followed.

"Gotcha, Kaji!" she grinned as she dashed after him.

The unshaven man had been running for some time and was getting both tired and dehydrated in his extensive flight from danger. So tired he was that he failed to notice the small mat of leaves, and was thrown off his feet as the snare trap wrapped around his left leg and lifted him into the air.

_A snare-trap? When did Asuka set this up?_ He wondered as he hung limply, bobbing up and down in mid-air.

"Hello, Kaji-kun." Asuka's voice called to him from behind. "Just hanging around, are we?"

"Uh... hello Asuka. And, yes I am. Uh... are you having fun?"

"Oh, yes. Hunting is a pleasant pass time. But now I've got my prey." she said as she pulled her rifle from her shoulder.

"UH... what are you doing?"

"Wild animals are too dangerous to trap live, so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to tranquilize you." she answered as she leveled her rifle at him.

"Asuka, wait!"

(SHOT!)

"Oooooohhhhhhh..." he groaned and passed out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(TOKYO-3)

School got out as normal and Shinji and Rei were whisked back to NERV in their black sedan.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"Did something happen to Kensuke?"

Rei looked at the boy. "Are you curious? Or concerned?"

"Both."

Rei nodded in understanding. "Last week Dr Akagi discovered that Mr Aida was hacking into the computer files of NERV-associated personnel."

"Oh, hell!" Shinji hung his head in his hand. "I knew he was going to get caught."

"You knew of this?" she asked.

"Of course I knew. He tells everyone about stuff like that. He was actually proud of it."

"I see." she nodded. "Why did you not inform NERV about this before?"

"Well, back then NERV was still run by my father. He probably would have executed Kensuke if he found out about it."

_Perhaps he would have at that_. Rei pondered.

"I was hoping I could persuade him to stop, or maybe distract him some other way."

_Unlikely. The boy has a one-track mind_.

"What's... going to become of him?" he asked.

"Major Katsuragi is handling the matter."

"Misato? Really?"

"Yes. I felt it appropriate given that he is obviously infatuated with the woman, he will not lie to her." Rei explained. "I have given her approval to use any and all means of making the boy talk."

Shinji looked at her, confused.

"Any and all means? What does that mean?" he asked.

Rei just smiled at Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(THE BOWELS OF NERV)

"I'm going to make this as easy as possible, Mr Aida." the woman could now be identified as Misato Katsuragi as she peered into the light to give the boy, who had been suffering the entire day from lack of food and water.

(Actually, it had been less than a day and he had been given a glass of water every two hours, which he would sweat out under the heated lamp)

"I'm going to ask you a few simple questions." she said, using her hand to tilt the boys head up. "If I like your answers, I'll remove an article of my clothing."

SNAP!

Misato could have sworn she heard all the muscles in Kensuke's neck pop as his head shot up to look at the woman.

"Have your attention do I?" she smiled. "Like I said, _if_ I like your answers."

She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs seductively as Kensuke looked on, anxiously awaiting her line of questions.

_This might be a little too easy_. She thought with some disappointment. "Alright, Mr. Aida, let's begin. First question: did you know you were committing a felony by hacking into your father's computer to find out about the Eva's and NERV?"

"Yes!" he answered quickly.

"Hmm. Not what I wanted to hear." she said, not removing anything. "Second question: why do you want to be an Eva pilot so badly?"

"Because being a robot pilot is every otaku and anime fan's dream!"

_Ooooooh boy, the kid has no life_. She thought as she removed her jacket.

The boy was drooling now.

"Watch the drool, boy." she said. "Third question: do you want me to take this glass of water," she said as she held up the glass of crystal clear water that was calling to Kensuke. "And give you a drink or do I pour it over myself?"

Kensuke didn't have to think about that.

"Pour it over yourself! Pour it over yourself!"

Misato just smiled, figuring that was going to be his answer. Without hesitation she poured the glass of water over her head, drenching her from head to toe and causing her blouse to become nearly transparent and clinging her to tightly.

POP!

And the blood came down from Kensuke's nose in streams.

"Ohhhh, boy! This is going to take all night!" she groaned, realizing that the boy was unconscious at this point. "And we're gonna need some blood pints in here too!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SHINJI'S AND REI'S APARTMENT)

Rei had finished with her meeting and had made sure that Unit 03 wasn't using registered transport. And with all that finished, she was ready for a relaxing evening with Shinji-kun.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked as he straightened his tie while facing the mirror.

"Yes, I am sure, Shinji-kun." Rei said as she sat on the bed and finished putting on her stockings. "You have made the reservations, have you not?"

"Well, yes. I did. I was just worried that you wouldn't have had time, since you're the commander of NERV." Shinji said as pulled his jacket over his shoulders.

"Even the former commander made special accommodations when it suited him." Rei said as she slipped her shoes on her feet.

"I guess he would, at that." he said, his suit finally straightened.

"Are we ready, Shinji-kun?" she asked, finally adorned in her blue evening dress.

"Of course, Rei-chan." he said as he held out his arm, which the girl accepted.

The pair made their way to the black sedan that was waiting for them, and were off in minutes.

As they were leaving NERV, their security detail went into action.

(This is Black Knight to White Knight. The King and Queen have left the rook. Repeat, The King and Queen have left the rook) The guard said as the sedan pulled away from the gate.

(Confirmed Black Knight. White Knight going watchdog.) The voice over the comm called back

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The restaurant that Shinji had chosen was an establishment known for it's fine Italian cuisine, which Rei approved of immediately. The layout was also easy enough to defend, once the people were in their proper place.

Rei had made sure that her White Knight squad was well aware of where they were going, and as a result, several of them were already at the restaurant.

(This is White Knight 1. King and Queen have entered chessboard) the driver said once Shinji and Rei were out of the sedan and into the restaurant.

(Alright, people. Let's play.)

Shinji and Rei ordered their meals from the waiter and turned to engage the other in conversation. While this was going on, the White Knight squad was all over the restaurant, watching everything. Just then, one of the Knights noticed some unusual people walking towards Shinji and Rei's table. What made them stand out, was their numbers, 5 total, and their thick brown coats.

(This is White Knight 6, we have unwanted pawns on the board. Requesting permission to execute Alekhine's gun) one of the agents said.

(Negative. Too many civilians. Hedgehog defense moving into place) the second agent replied.

Quick as a wink, two agents dressed as waiters, came in pushing two trays of food and crashed into the trenchcoat quintet.

The scene was enough to get the group to start back pedaling towards the door.

(Pawns pushed to side. King and Queen unaware.)

(Confirmed.)

"I wonder what that was all about?" Shinji wondered.

"I do not know. Perhaps just an accident." Rei replied.

Their meals arrived several minutes later and the pair began to eat. As they ate, the agents noticed a situation brewing outside.

(Heads up people. More pawns arriving via black cases.)

The knights looked outside and noticed two black vans pulling up.

(We've got doubled pawns, people.) One of the agents said.

(Do we have a Prophylaxis option?) Another voice said.

(Positions still being examined.) A third voice said.

Just then, two of the restaurant patrons at the table between Shinji and Rei's table and the door got up and headed straight to the door to pay the check.

(We have an open file to the Queen! Repeat, we have an open file to the Queen!) Another agent said through the comm.

(White Knight 2 moving to outpost position) the second agent exclaimed as he pushed the food cart into the path of the front door and the commander's table.

(This is White Knight 5, taking a J'adoube to position E-6 to reinforce) the fifth agent said.

(Roger!)

The blocking maneuver was working fine, until one of the newcomers decided to be bold.

(Is that...)

(Domination play!) The agent shouted as the newcomer opened up with a rocket launcher.

Within seconds, the restaurant became a war zone. Shinji had turned his head and saw the launcher, and instinctively dove towards Rei, taking her down to the floor as the agents sprung into action to protect the commander and the Third Child. The rest of the restaurant patrons started scrambling left and right, all diving to safety. Easy enough since it wasn't them the attackers were after.

(White Knight 4, what is your status?) One of the agents shouted into their comms.

(I'm pinned down outside the box!) The agent said from the alleyway outside.

(How serious?)

(I may need to take a gambit!)

(Negative! Can you pull a reverse-gambit?)

(A reverse... buy me thirty!)

The agents all sprang from their positions and returned fire from behind the tables, flanking Shinji and Rei at the same time and forcing the attackers to duck and cover as best they could.

It was Shinji who noticed, with some great relief, that the other customers were filing out the back of the restaurant.

"Who are these guys?" Shinji asked as he covered the blue-haired girl. "The ones protecting us?"

"Our security." Rei answered as she held tightly to the boy.

"Section 2?" he gasped, shocked at the efficiency of these people.

"No. The improved Section 2!" she explained.

Suddenly, a massive explosion erupted outside the restaurant, sending glass everywhere through the restaurant, as one of the vans exploded.

(We have a reverse-gambit!)

(No kidding!)

(This is White Knight 7, requesting permission for Castling maneuver.)

(Permission granted, Knight 7, for Castling maneuver.)

Three seconds later a white truck came barreling down the street, slamming into the second black van and replacing itself where the van had been.

(Black rook has been moved!)

The attackers filed into the restaurant from the street, firing at the truck and the other agents that were inside the restaurant. The Section 2 agents fired at one of the attackers who was carrying the rocket launcher. He went down, the launcher skidding over towards the table where Shinji and Rei were still crouched low.

It was then that Shinji got a rather bold idea.

Moving from his crouched position on the floor, Shinji reached around the table and grabbed the launcher. He propped it up on his shoulder and peered out from the edge of the table, aiming for the ceiling just above the gangs head, firing at it, hitting it, and causing it to fall down upon them. This effectively knocked out the entire group, of that remained, rendering the last four unconscious.

(This is White Knight 3, King has provided endgame. Repeat, King has provided endgame!)

(Execute, Execute!)

(Move king and queen through Luft)

Quick as lightning both Shinji and Rei were hustled out of the restaurant, over the debris that was the attackers, and into the awaiting sedan. They were quickly driven away from the restaurant, both wrapped tightly in each others arms.

(King and Queen removed from board. En route to Rook.) One of the agents said as they drove away.

(Confirmed, White Knight. Black Knights will assume charge upon arrival.) The voice on the other end said.

With Shinji and Rei gone, the rest of the Section 2 agents turned back to the still alive attackers.

"Alright, let's see what we can get out of them." the agent said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(OKINAWA)

Kaji groaned as he tried to wipe the grogginess from his eyes and head. He tried to lift his hand to his head, only to find that it he couldn't. He cleared his vision enough to realize the obvious.

He was tied to his bed in the hotel, spread eagle with wrists and ankles tied off to each corner, and he had been stripped naked down to his boxers.

The realization hit him like a thunderbolt.

_Oh god! Asuka's gonna rape me, I just know it! _

Just then, the door opened up as room as said girl entered, wearing a pink cotton robe.

"Good morning Kaji-kun. Finally awake?" Asuka smiled.

"Uh... Asuka, why am I tied up to the bed?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to run away from me." she replied as she peeled the robe off her body, revealing her frilly black lace panties and bra. "We have less than a week here in Okinawa, and I mean to take advantage of every second." she said as she crawled onto the bed and straddled Kaji's stomach.

"Asuka, you should really stop this!" he protested as she came within a few inches of his face.

"But I can't, Kaji-kun. I love you so much." she said as she caressed his unshaven face. "I know I'm younger than you, but that doesn't matter. I'm gonna fulfill every girls fantasy."

He paled. "What fantasy?" he fearfully asked.

"I'm gonna sleep with my dream guy." she said as she laid her body down atop his, kissing his chin lightly. "Good night, Kaji-kun." she whispered, snuggling in to sleep.

However, Kaji would never get to sleep. Not with the overwhelming fear of Asuka trying to take advantage of him in his mind. And there would be the rumors of him sleeping with Asuka. The high potential for blackmail, accusations of rape and him being a pedophile. And only lightly so would be the criticisms of him being scared of, and overpowered, by a 14 year old girl.

He would never live that down even if he killed an Angel himself.

No. Kaji would get no sleep that night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(THE APARTMENT OF SHINJI AND REI)

Ever since the pair had confessed their feelings to each other, Shinji and Rei had moved in together and were living quite happily in Shinji's apartment in the Geofront.

Shinji was taking a shower to calm his nerves while Rei was receiving a phone call from Section 2.

"I see. So the attackers were hired mercenaries trying to kidnap the Eva pilots." Rei said as she dried her own hair with a towel, herself dressed in a short cotton nightgown.

(Yes, commander.) The agent said on the other end.

"Do we know who hired them?" she asked.

(Negative. They were paid not to ask those kinds of questions. Final payment to be given upon the delivery of the pilots.)

"I see. Were they simply after the pilots, or myself?"

(According to the information we extracted from the survivors, we believe they had no knowledge of your being the new commander of NERV.)

Rei breathed a sigh of relief for that at least.

"Very well. Have them extradited from Japan with a warning not to return, or they will be killed."

(Yes, commander.) The agent said before hanging up.

To Rei it felt somewhat humane. The mercenaries had failed in their mission, so they wouldn't get paid. If they ever returned to Japan, they would be signing their own death certificates. And at worse their own employers would be 'severely' upset with them, which would be an inconvenience in the profession they worked.

"Is everything alright, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked as he exited the bathroom, dressed in his shorts and tank top, a towel drying his head.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. Our attackers were mercenaries hired to kidnap the Eva pilots." she said.

Shinji sighed. "We're pretty popular, aren't we?"

"Yes. For this reason, we may need to stay here in the Geofront for the time being. For security purposes."

Shinji nodded his head. After tonight activities, he wasn't about to argue.

However, Rei noticed something more somber about his tone, and it wasn't about tonight.

"Shinji-kun? What is wrong?"

"When those men attacked... I was so scared."

"Scared? You acted very bravely. You protected me with your own body. You picked up the rocket launcher and used it to render the other attackers unconscious."

"I did that because I was scared for you, Rei-chan."

"You... were?"

"I love you, Rei-chan. You being in danger... I just felt I had to protect you." he smiled. "I mean... a guy should protect his girl, right?"

Rei smiled and threw herself into his arms and held him tightly. She titled her head up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Several minutes of this and Shinji and Rei retired to the bed.

"Do you want to see something, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked.

"See something?" Shinji asked, slightly confused.

Rei pulled a remote from the side table and turned on the televison.

What Shinji saw gave him mixed feelings.

On the monitor, was Kensuke Aida, tied up to a chair with Misato half-naked and sticking her boobs at him.

"Ooooh, he's finished." Shinji stated.

"Yes. He will reveal all his secrets and more, as soon as he can locate his voice."

The pair watched the monitor for several more minutes, curled up against each other, before Shinji turned to Rei.

"So, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked as the girl laid her head against his chest.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Rei spoke into his chest.

"Do you think we'll ever have a normal date?" he said with lite laugh.

Rei couldn't help but smile. "Perhaps not. But I would not trade my time with you for anything."

Shinji kissed Rei on the side of her face and snuggled in for a nap. The blue-haired commander just stayed up and watched Kensuke whimpering like a little girl a while longer before she too nodded off to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

I should state quite clearly that I have no idea what Kensuke's home address is, so I just made it up.

Also, the terms and code-phrases that the Section 2 agents were using are all chess terms. I hope everyone enjoyed that. I tried to use as many terms as possible to make it sound like code for a black ops missions.

Alekhine's gun-putting two rooks in front of the queen to launch at opponents

Hedgehog defense-third line defense to protect king and or queen, but inhibits maneuverability

J'adoube-French term for adjusting the position of a chess piece

Prophylaxis-stops the opponent from taking action in a certain area for fear of some type of reprisal

Open file-provides a line of attack for a rook or queen

Outpost-favorable position from which to launch an attack

Doubled Pawns-two pawns of the same color residing in the same file.

Pin-a situation in which a piece is forced to stay put because moving it would expose a more valuable piece behind it to be captured

Gambit-sacrifice made in order to achieve an advantage

Castling-Castling consists of moving the king two squares towards a rook, then moving the rook onto the square over which the king crossed. Basically, the king and rook trade places.

Endgame-stage of the game when there are few pieces left on the board

Luft-German word for 'air' or 'space', basically a space left open by a pawn into which a castled king may move.

I also hope everyone liked the 'torture' session Kensuke was getting. And lets be honest, with Misato interrogating him, all she really has to do is smile and he'd sell out Toji and his entire school.

And yes, I had Section 2 step up in this chapter, hopefully as redemption for their lack of security concerning Gendo.

Comments and suggestions welcome.

And as always, please give extensive reviews. Those are fun to read.


End file.
